Rolling In The Deep
by ZanGuardianAlari
Summary: The war between The Avengers and Loki is over. Thor and his brother return home to Asguard. But what will happen between the neverending war of Loki and his former lover Aldonia? Sequal to My Love
1. Chapter 1

Rolling In The Deep: Chapter 1

I was sitting at my vanity doing my hair. I was taking out the curllers in my hair. I pushed part of my hair on the right side of my head up and put a white flower in it. It had been a year since Loki and I broke up. A year since he feel into the whole of time and space. Thor had faith that Loki lived. He was right. Loki tried to take over Earth with a group of an alien race. Thor had the help of a group of mortals known as the Avengers to stop Loki. I also popped in once or twice to help. I was proud of Thor. He was always a warrior at heart.

I was just putting the finnishing touches on my hair when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

" Come in." I called. The door slowly opened to show Sif. Sif and I have learned to love each other this past year. She even started to teach me some of her battle moves.

" Hello Aldonia!" She squeaked. I got up from my place and hugged her.

" So how's it been?" She asked with a smile.

" Oh, you know, a little boring." I smiled back.

" Did you hear? Thor is coming back today," I grinned knowing my best friend was coming home. But Sif's smile disappeared. " Along with Loki." Once I heard his name I got tense. I can't believe he is coming back. Well I guess it is a good thing, don't want any more trouble on Midguard. Sif then stud up and gave me a weak smile.

" Don't worry he'll probably be in chains." She then said her goodbyes and left. When she left I went down stairs to my mother who was reading a book. Her favorite. It's called My Love. It's about a prince and a maiden who breack apart because of madness. When she saw me, she put her bookmark on the page she was on and invited me into the den.

" Come in honey," I walked in and sat in the arm chair across from her. " Is there something you wanted?" I nodded my head.

" Yes, umm, could you tell me when Thor is coming home?"

" Right now. You better hurry." My eyes widened and I bolted out the door. I ran all the way to the palace. Once inside I reasted on the wall to catch my breath. Then I walked calmly to the Throne Room.

It seemed like every person in Asguard came to see the returning princes. I then felt a hand on my sholder. I turned around to see Frigga, Loki an Thor's mother.

" Hello dear," She gave me a hug. She looked back up at me. " I need to tell you something important."

HELLO FELLO READERS. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO ROLLING IN THE DEEP! AND I KNOW SOME OF U PERVS OUT THERE WANT TO KNOW WHY IT IS RATED M. WELL MY SWEET ANGLE FACES, YOU WILL FIGURE THAT OUT IN CHAP. 3. HOPE YOU R ENJOYING! HAPPY READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frigga toke me over behind one of the many columns of the hall. She looked strained as if something important needed to be said.

Frigga, what is it?" I asked concerned. She glanced up at me with a small frown.

" Look, Aldonia, I know you helped Thor and that group of mortals save Midguard from Loki. Odin and I have been talking, and we thougt it would be better if you were Loki's watcher rather than a guar of the palace." I stud there in shock. Was she serious? " I know it sounds bad, but we would really appreciate it. And you might have some time to talk."

I folded my arms over my chest. " So is that why you picked me? So me and Loki can **_work it out_**?" There was no way Loki and I could move on from this point. I've cried my tears, then became a stronger person. There way I was going back to that first stage.

Frigga toke me hand and hand and gave them a squeeze. " Please Aldonia. For the good of Asguard. And for Odin and Thor." I thought it over and came to a decision.

" Fine. I'll do it." The queen sighed in delight and hugged me. I hugged back. There was nothing stopping me from doing my duty to Asguard.

As the ceromony started, Frigga pulled me to the front of of the crowd. She then scurried up to Odin's side. Sif an the Warriors Three made it over to my side. After exchanging hello's, we all turned our attention to the doors. Once they opened, in came Thor pulling a chained Loki. He had something on his mouth but he was too far away for me to see. Considering I was blind as a bat even with my glasses. When they got up to Odin's throne I saw that Loki had a muzzle over his mouth. I tried not to laugh out lou as I saw it. I quickly covered my mouth to laugh. I was falling all over Sif it was so funny! I looked over to her and noticed she was doing the same thing. Loki toke notice to this and sent us a death glare. We both stopped and gave him the same look. I pouted and childishly stuck out my tongue at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Odin.

* * *

As the ceromony went on, Loki was sent to prison until he saw the error of his was and I was named his watcher. Once people cleared out, I toke Loki down to his cell. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three went down to the pub to get a drink and catch up. I couldn't enjoy the fun because I got stuck with babysitting duties.

Once we got to his cell, I opened the door with my key. We both stepped inside an I closed the door behind us. The cell was very nice for a prisoner. Well I guess it is because he is still a prince. There was a large golden bed with white sheets and four pillows. The headboard was next to the window which was strong enough to hold something much stronger than Loki. Next to the left side of the room stud a large wardrobe. All of Loki's clothes where in it all ready. Then next to that was a door that lead into the bathroom. It had a sink, bathtub, and a toilet.

I walked over to Loki looking up at him. Damn him and his height advantage. Two inch differance. Sometimes I wish I was taller than his 6''2 self. But sadly I was cursed at 6''0. I removed the chains from his wrists. He rubbed them in relief. I put the chains on the table behind him. Then I reached up to the back of bhis head and started to unclasp the muzzle. I felt Loki's arms slide up to my waist. Shivers went up and down my spine at his touch. Even when we were little he could do this to me. And he knew it.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I dropped my arms slightly. _**No Aldonia, you don't like him anymore**_. But while my mind said one thing my body said another. I threw the muzzle on the same table the chains were on. I put my hands on each side of his face staring at his pink lips. I lached them on to his hungrily. He kissed back with the same ferocity. We both let out moans of ecstacy as our mouth's moved in sync. My mind was still trying it's best to snap me out of it, but, I just couldn't.

* * *

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I HADE TO DO THIS THREE TIMES! IT KEPT GETTING LOST OR UNSAVED BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! HAPPY READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were clawing at each other like wild animals. Loki reached down to my legs to signal me to jump up. I jumped and wrapped my milk chocolate legs around his slender waist. He then pushed us onto the wall behind me. I gasped out at the feeling.

Loki's fevered hands traveled their way up my purple dress to my underwear and swiftly ripped them from my legs. Our lips parted as I moaned. We both reached down to his throbbing manhood and brought it out to play. It was very hot and hard. This was the first time of the act of sex for me, but I knew Loki bedded many other women other than me. His hands pushed mine away and positioned himself directly in front of me. Then he slowly pushed in. I screamed at the feeling. He was so big and hot. It hurt for a few seconeds then turned to pleasure. Our lips relached each other. He began to move in and out, rolling his hips against mine. We parted again and moaned in sync with one another.

His hands moved from my waist to my neck. He put them on each side of my neck. He squeezed lightly. His lips tickling my ear.

" Say my name. Beg for me Aldonia." I didn't want to give him the saticfaction. Besides, I was to busy enjoying the new feeling. When I didn't answer, he pulled out until only the tip was in me. Then he slammed back up, hard. I screamed out in lust. I still didn't answer so he did it again. I gave a bigger scream. He did this again until I gave into him.

" LOKI! Oh Loki!" I could feel him smirk.

" What is it love." He asked with faux concern. He looked me deep in the eyes as he kept thrusting hard. Green eyes meet hazel.

" OHHH fuck me! Loki, fuck me! Don't stop don't you dare stop!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks in hot ecstacy. He smirked and buried his face in my neck. We both groaned, moaned, and grunted like faral animal. My walls were clenching more than before. I knew my climax was near. Loki's thrusts became faster and harder, pushing us to the edge. He moved his right hand to my right thigh. He pulled it up to get more access to my G-spot. And boy did it work, my end was coming faster and faster with each thrust. I could tell he was close too.

Then with one finnal thrust of the hips, we both went soring over the edge. His seed spilling into me. Loki collasped on me with his arms sitting on the wall behind me. He leaned in and gave me one last kiss before pulling out. He put his manhood back in his pants before putting me back on the ground. I was trying to catch my breath as I made my way over to the bed. Loki sat in the chair beside it.

" I needed that." Bastard. His tone was not sitting with me. He was talking in a way like I was his pleasure toy. Well, it goes both ways. I got up from the bed, grabbed my destroyed panties off the floor, grabbed the chains and muzzle, and headded to the door. I looked back at my ex.

"See you around." I smirked seductively at him. He smirked back with a small wave.

Maybe being his watcher wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

HELLO! SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I WAS BEING LAZY LOL. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP. THIS WAS MY FIRST SEX SCENE SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT ONE LEAVE A COMENT IN THE REVIEWS. HAPPY READING!


End file.
